1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to garments. More particularly, the invention relates to a shirt having an expandable collar to enable the collar to adjust to different neck sizes and to compensate for shrinkage of the shirt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shirts having collars, e.g., dress shirts, are normally sold in sizes based upon the circumference of the collar and the length of the sleeves. Collar sizes typically vary in half inch increments, i.e., 15, 151/2, 16, 161/2 etc. A purchaser selects a shirt having a neck size nearest to the circumference of his neck, and when new the shirt generally fits comfortably. However, the shirt may shrink when it is laundered, resulting in the neck size not being as large as that originally selected. Additionally, the neck size of the person wearing the shirt may vary over a short period of time. Either or both of these circumstances can result in the collar being too tight about the person's neck, making it uncomfortable or even impossible to wear.
Various solutions to the problem have been offered in the prior art. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,396,842 to Franklin, reinforced stitching is placed in the neckband during manufacture of the shirt, with the stitching extending generally transversely of the length of the neckband, and resembling the stitching around a button hole. If the collar becomes too tight for some reason, the fabric in the area bordered by the stitching can be cut, thereby enabling the neckband to expand slightly, effectively increasing the length of the neckband. The opening formed by cutting the material bordered by the reinforced stitching is disposed wholly within the neckband, and the top and bottom edges of the neckband remain unaffected. Thus, elongation of the neckband is limited due to the restraining effect of the stitching at the top and bottom edges of the neckband. Moreover, in order for the invention shown in this patent to be operative, it is necessary for the user to cut the fabric bordered by the reinforced stitching.
Other solutions to this problem have been offered by U.S. Pat. No. 2,025,485 to Tucker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,087,532 to Shepherd, U.S. Pat. No. 2,996,723 to Ainslie, U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,377 to Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,808 to Ambrose and U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,884 to Sherman. All of these patents rely upon some form of elastic material to permit the circumference of the collar to expand to accommodate to different neck sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,101,380 to Alston discloses a different arrangement, wherein a box pleat is formed completely along the back of the shirt and through the neckband, with an adjustable strap and buckle to enable the pleat to be closed or opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,853 to Millican discloses another arrangement, wherein multiple fasteners are provided in order to adjust the circumference of the shirt collar, depending upon which fastener is selected.
Many of these prior art arrangements are relatively complicated and expensive to manufacture, and/or require specific action or manipulation by the user, and/or apply a constant compressive force to the neck.
Accordingly, there is need for a simple and economical means associated with the collar of a shirt to enable the size of the collar to automatically expand to compensate for shrinkage of the shirt and/or an increase in the neck size of the user.